Lee
Lee – generał wojsk Królestwa Myrtany i wybitny dowódca wojenny, bliski współpracownik obu królów Myrtany występujących w serii Gothic i Arcanii. Po tym jak popadł w niełaskę u króla Rhobara II został wtrącony do kolonii karnej, ale wiele lat później powrócił do poprzedniego stanowiska w armii. Jest charyzmatycznym przywódcą i bystrym strategiem, znanym z opisywanej w księgach bitwy o Varant. Mistrzowsko włada bronią dwuręczną. Występuje we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic i ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif. Charakter i osobowość Lee jest rozważnym i ostrożnym człowiekiem. Jako były generał zawsze planuje wszystkie swoje posunięcia, zwracając uwagę na ich dalekosiężne skutki. Nie lubi niepotrzebnie narażać swoich ludzi, wobec których lojalność wysoko ceni, przez co niektórzy nie doceniają jego umiejętności, błędnie uważając go za tchórza. Jego nienawiść do króla i chęć zemsty z biegiem czasu narasta i stopniowo zaczyna przysłaniać mu wszystko inne. Przed akcją gry Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany oraz prawą ręką króla Rhobara II. Jego największym sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu Rhobara, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla – zamordowali ją, oskarżając o to generała Lee. Rhobar nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała Lee wieloletnia, przykładna służba – został on wtrącony do kolonii karnej. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy zrujnowali mu życie. Gothic Gdy dawny generał trafił do kolonii, stał się przywódcą najemników z Nowego Obozu, w służbie Magów Wody. Jego doradcą i prawą ręką został Orik, chociaż Lee miał dobre kontakty także z Laresem, przywódcą szkodników. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i niemal wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć Bezimiennego w poczet najemników, pokazać mu, jak zwiększyć siłę i zręczność oraz nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Spotkać się i porozmawiać z nim może praktycznie każdy. Jeden z najemników w rozmowie z Bezimiennym mówi, że Lee umie zadbać o siebie, w przeciwieństwie do Gomeza. W czwartym rozdziale opowiada bohaterowi historię o tym, jak trafił do kolonii i poprzysiągł zemstę na zdrajcach. Po zwierzeniu się przyjmuje bohatera do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić Wolną Kopalnię. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz, wydostając ich z kolonii. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka On i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią farmerów przed strażą miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a przez najemników miasto Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pożywienia. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zaczną głodować, chętniej wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał na niego wyrok. W piątym rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na dwór Irdorath, a podczas jego nieobecności na statku zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu smoka ożywieńca prosi bohatera o zabranie go na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. Modyfikacje Returning Utrzymuje kontakt z Vatrasem i wypełnia dla niego niektóre specjalne zadania. Bohater może mu pomóc w odzyskaniu dokumentów Magów Wody z ruin Nowego Obozu, a także wydostaniu ocalałych ludzi z lodowej krainy. Lee wyznaje także, że z pochodzenia jest Nordmarczykiem. Po opanowaniu miasta przez orków dowodzi obroną farmy, a następnie zostaje głównym dowódcą oddziałów ludzi w nadchodzącym starciu. Zostaje ciężko ranny, w wyniku czego nie może brać udział w kampanii odwetowej. Bezimienny zabiera byłego generała na Esmeraldę po odzyskaniu przez niego sił. Lee R2.png|Lee w modyfikacji Returning 2.0 L'HIVER Edition W tej modyfikacji Lee prowadzi ciekawszy rozkład dnia: ranem wytacza się na balkon, nadzorując najemników, po czym schodzi do głównego pokoju, by planować. Wieczorem przed położeniem się spać przesiaduje wraz z wiernymi mu najemnikami w salonie. Nosi zwykły pancerz, a włada mocarnym flambergiem. Lee (L'HIVER Edition).png|Lee w L'HIVER Edition Gothic 3 Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany Lee schodzi ze statku i od razu rusza do Vengardu, by rozprawić się z królem. Powstrzymuje go jednak magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gocie Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru, aby zapolować na orków. Tam czeka na Bezimiennego, który odnajduje go w Klanie Ognia, na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi bohatera o pomoc w dostaniu się do stolicy. Ten wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się osiągnąć ten cel. Jego zemsta w końcu dobiegła końca. Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. Lee (CM3).png|Lee w Content Mod 3.0 Generał Lee (by Wojciech Wawrzyńczak).png|Lee jako generał armii Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Królestwo Myrtany zostało podzielone na cztery frakcje. Lee wciąż pozostający w Vengardzie został lordem i zarządcą Frakcji Wschodniej, jego wpływy obejmowały wschód Królestwa Myrtany, czyli Vengard oraz Ardeę. Lord Lee odbudował Vengard z ogromnych zniszczeń, mimo iż razem z Bezimiennym zabił króla Rhobara II, uzyskał przychylność i posłuszeństwo Paladynów oraz Magów Ognia. Gorn i Thorus – zaciekle rywalizowali między sobą. Grozi to wybuchem wojny, jednak Lord Lee nie miał zamiaru brania udziału w konflikcie i trzymał się od tego z dala, licząc, że w końcu Wojna pomiędzy Gornem a Thorusem zmęczy Ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. W czasie kiedy zaczynają się walki między Thorusem a Gornem, Lord Lee nie interweniował, mając na głowie własne problemy, musząc uspokoić mieszkańców Vengardu, którzy obawiali się nagłej epidemii szaleństwa spowodowanymi przeklętymi artefaktami. Mimo iż Lord Lee zachowywał neutralność w konflikcie, przygotowywał się na ewentualny konflikt i rozkazał zgromadzić zapasy. Po wykryciu planów Thorusa dotyczących przejęcia władzy w Królestwie Myrtany przez jego i Kana, Bezimienny zwrócił się z prośbą wsparcia mieszkańców Gothy przez Paladynów Lorda Lee. Jednak to nie zależy od Lorda Lee, gdyż on musi uzyskać zgodę Generała Hanza. Następnie po uzyskaniu zgody razem wyruszyli wraz z innymi Paladynami z Vengardu do Gothy w celu udzieleniu pomocy Gornowi, sam Lord Lee zaś wysłał Bezimiennego do Immanuela w celu uzyskania jego pomocy. Po zjednoczeniu Królestwa Myrtany Lord Lee oddał tron królewski w Vengardzie królowi Rhobarowi III. Lee (G3 ZB) (by Gothicfan94).png|Lee w Ciężkim pancerzu Nordmarczyka w Zmierzchu Bogów ArcaniA Lee znowu jest generałem Myrtany, tyle że za rządów nowego króla. Po przybyciu na wyspę Argaan, na rozkaz króla zaczął oblężenie królewskiego miasta Setarrif. Jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla na dworze. Pomagał Rhobarowi III opanowywać kontynent. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się o opętaniu króla, lecz nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Pasterz z Feshyr nie ma możliwości spotkania generała Lee, gdyż miasto Setarrif jest zamknięte z powodu oblężenia. LEE112.jpg|Lee w intro ArcaniA ArcaniA: Upadek Setariff Ukrywa się razem z lordem Hagenem w wieży i obserwuje powolny upadek miasta. Daje Bezimiennemu wskazówki na temat pokonania demona oraz jego pochodzenia. Wręcza mu również jeden z kluczy. Ciekawostki * W modyfikacji Quest Pack 4 ma na sobie pancerz najemnika. * W dodatku Content Mod do Quest Packa 4 posiada oręż o nazwie Gniew Berserkera. * W zakończeniu Gothic 3 Lee nosi na sobie ciężki pancerz najemnika orków i dzierży miecz paladyna. * W Content Mod do Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów ma tarczę Lee i zbroję pretora. * Jeśli w Zmierzchu Bogów przywoła się go za pomocą kodów, będzie miał na sobie ciężki pancerz Nordmarczyka. * W modyfikacji Złote Wrota przybywa do Jarkendaru po skończonej bitwie z piratami. * W Zmierzchu Bogów, przed rozmową z Theodorem, znajduje się na niedostępnym dla gracza terenie, lecz po dialogu z nim i wykonaniu wszystkich otrzymanych od niego misji idzie do zamku. * W Gothic II: Noc Kruka może uczyć walki mieczem dwuręcznym do 100%, mimo że sam w tej dziedzinie ma tylko 90%. * Lee mówi Bezimiennemu, że nie zostawi swoich ludzi, ale gdy bohater zaprosi go na pokład, Esmeraldy bez wahania przyjmuje propozycje i słowem nie wspomina o swoich najemnikach. Wspomina tylko Torlofa i Gorna, którzy mogliby się przydać. Widocznie przedłożył zemstę na królu ponad los swoich podwładnych. * Według modyfikacji Czas Zapłaty po zemście na królu, Lee wraca w rodzinne strony, gdzie prowadzi portową tawernę, w której zatrzymuje się wielu łowców przygód, by posłuchać opowieści o starej koloni karnej. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów jest jedynym znajomym Bezimiennego, który się z nim nie wita, mimo że się w tej części jeszcze nie widzieli. Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Lordowie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Zarządcy i gubernatorowie